


Barba Silenced

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba's in way over his head, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally straight-laced Rafael Barba is recommended a sex club by Liv from her undercover days, where he learns to relinquish control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barba Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Not usually my style and have very little experience in this field. Go easy on me x  
> For anexcessoffeels

Rafael Barba doesn’t do strip clubs, nor does he frequent adult stores, sex clubs or brothels. You see, he keeps his professional and private life as separate, and quiet as possible, so quiet that it was now just a faint whisper lost between two rape cases and a disappointing loss in a domestic violence trial.  
It was easy to lose his personal time, there was always more work to be done, more cases to take, more motions to file, more witnesses to interview, more victims to pursue justice for.  
But while it’s all good and well to say A.D.A Barba was a boring and upstanding citizen on the nights previous, that didn’t make up for his attendance at a BDSM event.  
Rafael was raised a good Catholic boy his mother, and a doormat to his abusive father. He lost his virginity to a mousy, blonde girl named Chloe halfway through senior year of college, the only way he worked out his kinks was in the ironing.  
Working with Manhattan SVU really wasn’t the best avenue to discover this whole other world of kinky sex and hook-ups, it was about time he changed things up.  
Anyway, his first case had been prosecuting Adam Cain, the talk show host accused of raping the author of the face-heating, cheek-reddening Twenty Five Acts. No, he didn’t have to read the book to defend Jocelyn Paley, but it was an understandable justification and he’d just been handed a copy of the hardback.  
He read the first chapter and put it in a drawer, never to see daylight again, it was written for women quite clearly, the man was dominant, charming, but Rafael could feel his resentment for the dominant male character bubbling up.  
He told Liv that the book was utter bullshit,  
“Please tell me you’re not into…that?” he spat disgustedly at the drawer containing the monstrosity.  
“I am not into that. That, as you said is rape-romanticizing filth… however…” Barba shot a disapproving look across the desk,  
“Hear me out! There’s a group I’ve been undercover in before that really knows what it’s doing. I’m not into the whole sex in public thing, but it’s good to open your mind. I’m gonna send you a link.”  
Barba just sat there gobsmacked, he was screwed either way. Option one, he could say he wouldn’t go and lose out on looking mature and widely knowledgeable, or option two, say he will go and have her bring it up again. Or without choosing, he could silently sit, staring at Olivia as she laughed, walking out the door.  
He hadn’t expected it when his pocket vibrated, ‘it’s called Scarlet Feather, they’ve got a meet this weekend ;)’. Well good, at least now she would never know what he chose and they could both live happily ever after not knowing each other’s sexual proclivities, and totally not be thinking about what it would be like there, and if the people would be attractive, and if he was really into that kind of thing, and how he hadn’t had a good shag in nearly a year. Nope, definitely not thinking about that. He looked down at his phone again and sighed in resignation as he tapped on the link.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
See, it was just curiosity, he didn’t have a problem, he wasn’t a perv he was just… researching. It was everything and nothing he imagined all at once, there were cuffs, whips and an assortment of intimidating leather items, but nothing was made out of satin, the people weren't creepy, and he most certainly wasn’t in a dungeon.  
“Fresh meat.” A young woman sidled up beside him and gave him a wink when he jumped slightly. He tried to cover it with a laugh,  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“Kate.” She held her hand out and he tentatively shook it, “Don’t worry counsellor, I’ll take care of you.” She giggled and walked away,  
“Wait!” She turned on her heel,  
“Don’t worry… old friend of Liv’s, she told me to look out for you.”  
“Oh.. wait how did you know...”  
“That it was you? Scared looking new guy in a three piece suit, you may as well have it stapled to your forehead. He feigned a laugh and poured himself a generous amount of tequila from one of the bottles. He couldn’t help but think on her, she looked too innocent to be here, pretty clothes, soft, wavy brown hair, pale skin, she sort of looked too sweet, he had a feeling he would see another side of her.  
The people were nice, most were vaguely tipsy, friendly, open, really open… they would just walk up to you and ask if you wanted to flog them, he had turned them down, feeling his ears get hot,  
“I think I’ll just watch tonight… thanks though.” Only in this circle did ‘just watching’ mean more than just watching.  
Couples and groups were making their way to different spots, some private, some alarmingly public to do what they had paid for. A voice startled him while he watched candlewax drip down the chest of a moaning young man, the drops being licked around by an enthusiastic cougar.  
“Enjoying the show?” The voice asked silkily from behind him, he turned around,  
“Still not sure.” He shot back,  
“I’d say you’re pretty sure.” She licked the shell of his ear, her hand slid across his hip and squeezed the bulge in his expensive pants. He jumped and she giggled sinfully.  
“What do you say we find a spot?” She asked, her voice still oddly innocent, but she said it like he’d already agreed to follow her to the ends of the earth.  
“Pity sex from Olivia by proxy? No, I’m fine.” She laughed, loud, like he was so out of line,  
“Pity sex? Oh honey, I don’t do pity.” She straightened his collar and pulled him closer, kissing him softly on the lips, her tongue flicking out, wetting her lips and teasing at the seam of his mouth. He gasped, his mouth surrendering, she took full advantage.  
He could barely breathe when she pulled away,  
“What do you say?” he nodded, sweating, panting, looking utterly debauched already.  
She grabbed his wrist and guided them both out of the large room, turning left and walking into a much smaller, dark, empty room. They walked inside, Kate locking the door behind them.  
She backed him up against the wall, unbuttoning his pants and rubbing over the hard heat of his erection through the distorted material. He bucked into her hand and her hips held his flush against the wall,  
“Move again and I stop.” Rafael groaned, his hands balled into fists as she took his cock out, stroking him slowly but firmly. Her thumb slipped across the head and his hips jumped again, she took her hand away, taking a step back.  
“Please… I didn’t mean…”  
“Get on the bed.” Barba stared at her incredulously, there were few things that he knew about domination and submission but he knew you had to have one of each, and she didn’t look to be playing around.  
He kicked off his trousers and sat on the bed, the headboard was high and wooden, he leaned his back against it, looking at her for a second before looking back to the ground. She undid the black silk belt of her dress and held it between her teeth. She slipped the dress down her body and stepped out of it, climbing over him now, the longer piece of silk trailing up Rafael’s stomach and chest.  
She slid it out of her mouth,  
“Arms out, wrists together.” Rafael blindly followed her orders and she tied the belt around his wrists, straddling his hips and pushing his arms back, looping the silk around a hook, he was shocked by the inability to move, though the ability to find restraints should not have been a surprise, he remembered where he was.  
He looked at her, terrified but still as hard as he’d ever been,  
“Don’t worry hun, I’ll go easy on you this time. You say stop, we stop.” He was still staring at her blankly,  
“Nod your head if that’s okay.” He nodded and she smiled, “Goody!”  
She leaned forward, capturing his mouth with hers, she bit lightly at his bottom lip, then soothing it with her tongue, Rafael barely had time to notice that she had nearly finished unbuttoning his waistcoat.  
The kiss was incredible, her tongue was like fire, but he tried to give as good as he got, she pulled away.  
“I take it you’ve never been dominated before?” Rafael shook his head,  
“Am I doing it wrong?” she giggled and he wanted to crawl under a rock for the next twenty years.  
“No, you would be perfect if this was a vanilla kind of thing… but it isn’t. I’m in charge. When we’re kissing, if I want tongue I’ll show you, you let me lead for once counsellor.” He went to speak,  
“You only speak when I tell you to speak, you only move when I tell you to move and most importantly you only cum when I tell you to cum.” He swallowed thickly, nodding his head.  
“Take it easy gorgeous, let me take control.” He looked down to see his waistcoat open and her hands swiftly unbuttoning the last two buttons on his dress shirt, she leaned forward to kiss him, hovering just an inch from his lips, he could feel the heat of her breath in the air.  
“Good. If I want to kiss you, I will. I know your type counsellor, always the leader, people look to you for answers, you always have to decide what to do and just how to do it. Well I bet you’re tired of that, you want to lose control for once, that’s why you’re here, you’re sick of the kinkiest bit of sex being her on top.” He sighed shakily, her hips grinding over his as she spoke.  
“Am I right?” Rafael nodded and she smiled, “Well I hate to boast, but this is going to change your life.” She leaned down, kissing at the side of his mouth, running her lips along the line of his jaw and licking a line down his neck, grazing her teeth down his neck again before moving further down.  
She licked at a nipple while squeezing the other, he groaned under his breath, she placed sloppy kisses down his chest and stomach, her palm rubbing over the line of his cock through expensive boxers. She replaced her hand with her mouth, licking at the length of his cock through the material, feeling him twitch slightly. She leaned up and looked at his face, he looked away, now staring at the ceiling,  
“Look at me.” She commanded and his eyes met hers. She pulled his boxers down and he kicked them onto the floor, his cock rested against his stomach, red and so desperate to be touched.  
She leaned down again, taking his length in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head and taking him deeper, he twitched as he felt the tip press against the back of her throat, he was so close already but he remembered what she said, he couldn’t disappoint her. His fists gripped the sheets,  
“Are you gonna cum?” It wasn’t patronising like he expected, he nodded and she took her hands away, leaning up, her ass now resting just above his knees. His stomach tensed at the feeling of being so close and not getting the pleasure, he certainly wasn’t used to that. “Good boy for remembering, if you’re gonna cum squeeze my shoulder so I know.” She leaned back down, licking at his balls, her hand stroking his cock. She placed the head of his cock in her mouth again, sucking lightly, her tongue licking at the prominent vein on the underside. He squeezed her shoulder and she pulled off again, he moaned, his dick twitching at the loss. His hips thrust up of their own accord and she held them down.  
She leaned back, squeezing her breasts through her bra before removing it, her other hand rubbed her clit through her pink knickers.  
She pulled them down and kicked them away, adding to the pile of clothes beside the bed. She shuffled forward so she was straddling Rafael’s neck,  
“Make me cum.” She commanded and he leaned up, this was one thing Rafael knew he was good at, he licked at her clit, then lower, thrusting his tongue inside of her before moving back up, she was moaning and she was wet, so at least he knew she enjoyed this as much as he did. His tongue rubbed quick circles of her clit and she moaned again, much louder, her body shaking and hips grinding against his mouth as she rode out her orgasm.  
After a moment she moved back, her pussy grinding against his cock just enough to remind him how bad he needed to cum. She kissed him, sucking her juices off his tongue, if he was allowed he could have cum from that alone.  
“You are such a good boy.” She panted against his lips, “Want your reward?” he nodded, groaning involuntarily from deep in his throat. “You get to choose, do you want to cum now by my hand, or be edged one more time and cum by my mouth?” he groaned louder, he wanted her mouth so bad but he didn’t think he could take her stopping again.  
“Mouth.” He whispered despite his body’s protests.  
“Perfect.” She smiled and leaned back down, she sucked hard at the tip of his cock, her other hand massaging his balls, she took him deeper and his teeth gritted, his hand squeezing her shoulder hard.  
She pulled away and his hips thrust upward, searching for any friction. She looked him in the eye,  
“When you’re still and quiet I’ll let you cum.” He winced, trying to hold his hips down. Soon he was still and if he was honest, feeling slightly light-headed from how desperate he was. “Good boy. This time I want to hear you.” He nodded and she leaned down, guiding his cock as far down her throat as she could manage, she began a steady rhythm and listened to each moan in time with the thrusts.  
She sped up, her hand taking what her mouth couldn’t,  
“I’m gonna cum.” He moaned and she sucked harder again for a second before tasting his cum, she took him out of her mouth and swallowed, watching as Rafael rode out clearly the best orgasm he’d ever had. Finally, he opened his eyes, still panting as she licked the last of the cum off his cock.  
“So how was that?”  
“Thank Olivia for me.” He chuckled and she winked at him,  
“I think I should be thanking her for myself.”


End file.
